


guilty and pleasure

by tokumusume



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Blood and Injury, Depression, Episode Related, Hate Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumusume/pseuds/tokumusume
Summary: "Hit me, please" he begged when they met over Aoba's grave. Sawatari Kazumi was going to hit Kiriyu Sento, he was going to destroy him.





	guilty and pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Set during episode 21, after Sento and Kazumi talk but before the proxy battle.
> 
> All the thanks in the world to my favourite girls, lucybeetle and guava! I'm nothing without you two!

Sawatari Kazumi stared at the ceiling. He played with Aoba's dog tag, reading it over and over again. He still couldn't believe his friend was gone, by the hands of Kiriyu Sento on top of that. Kazumi felt a sharp pain and saw that the tag had cut through his clenched palm. He threw it across the room and washed the blood away.

"Hit me, please" Sento begged when they met over Aoba's grave. Kazumi was going to hit Kiriyu Sento, he was going to destroy him.

***

Sento was still curled in bed, like he's been for days now. Misora, Ryuuga and Sawa worried about his health but avoided to touch a still open wound. Misora was in charge of forcing Sento to eat ("you will fall ill if you don't") and Ryuuga helped him get out of bed to take care of his hygiene. Sawa was afraid Sento would never smile again.

Misora hated to leave Sento alone at home, with all those dangerous tools at an arm's reach, but both Ryuuga and Sawa had errands to run and she had to go grocery shopping.

"I will leave for a couple of hours" Misora smiled at the bundle that was Sento. "Don't do anything crazy, ok?"

Sento pulled the sheets over his head when he heard the door close. He sunk further into the void.

***

A loud BANG made Sento jump awake. He saw the fridge door fly across the lab and Sawatari Kazumi step in. He had fire in his eyes.

"What... are you doing... here...?" Sento's voice was coarse from the lack of use.

Kazumi took the coat off and unzipped his camo pants. He left the shirt and the socks on. Sento gasped when he saw Kazumi’s half erect penis.

"You told me to hit you until I was satisfied, so here I am. Take off your clothes".

Sento remained still, in shock. Kazumi ripped Sento's pajamas and left him naked. He kneeled around Sento's bare body and caught his lips. His erect penis poked Kazumi's leg.

"Ah, you're getting hard too, eh? Can't resist my charms" Kazumi grabbed Sento's cock and twisted it. He moaned in pleasure. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to get up tomorrow. I will make you feel the worst pain of your life. I will make you wish you had died in Syuuya's place"

Sento closed his eyes, defeated, and allowed Kazumi to do his job. The older Kamen Rider swirled his tongue over Sento's collarbones, sucked a nipple and reached between his legs. Kazumi circled the hole with his index finger and forced it open. Sento's entire body quivered. He was too weak to stop it, too weak to fight. He cried faintly when Kazumi's cock, slick with a substance he didn’t know where it came from, replaced his finger. 

Kazumi thrust a few times into a limp Sento and pulled out. Build didn't move, legs spread wide apart, empty eyes staring at nowhere.

"It's not fun if you don't fight back" Kazumi grabbed Sento's face between his fingers. "Where is the pain? Where is the suffering?" 

Sento focused on Kazumi for the first time. He flung his arms around Kazumi's neck and kissed him. He realised Sento was crying and his hand travelled to the young man's nape almost instinctively. Kazumi broke the kiss but Sento pulled him back.

"Finish me" he fell backwards in the bed and moved his legs apart. Sento‘s breath was unstable, he begged to be fucked.

Kazumi took Sento's cock in his mouth and worked his tongue from base to tip. Sento sobbed silently. Kazumi used his hand to take Sento over the edge. He came in shy spurts of cum that Kazumi efficiently cleaned with his mouth.

Hokuto's rider helped his own erection and ejaculated on Sento's navel. He fished for his clothes in no time and dressed up. Kazumi felt terrible, he was clearly not cut for this kind of psychological warfare. Sitting at the foot of Sento's bed (actually Misora's. He raped a man in his idol Miitan's bed. He let the thought sink in) Kazumi tensed up when Sento's arms wrapped around his chest.

"It's ok. I understand" Sento muttered. 

“No, you don’t. You absolutely don’t understand”.

Kazumi shoved him away and got up on his feet. Sento watched helpless Kazumi henshin into Grease and vanish into a cloud of smoke. He heard the café door close and noticed he was still naked. Sento finished putting on his shirt as Misora screamed. She definitely saw the broken fridge door.


End file.
